


High Flying

by StutteryPrince



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: noir doesn't know how to have fun and miles exists to fix THAT, these two did not have enough proper interaction and i exist to fix that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: “Look, man, you never-put-put your arms down!” Miles swatted at them, making Noir relent by putting them on his hips instead. “You never really come out with us if it isn't some mission or you just sit back and watch us when we’re having fun! You never join in!”At this, Noir softened, letting his hands fall to his sides. “I don’t need to join in, Miles. I have enough fun watching you all run around and play.” He nearly added “I’d just get in the way anyways.” but he bit his tongue instead.“Wrong!” Miles pointed at him, getting his pep back now that Noir wasn’t using his “Dad Tactics” on him. “You deserve to have fun with us too, Mister Noir!”“‘S that why you brought me out here?”“Yep!”





	High Flying

**Author's Note:**

> You talk about Pete B being Miles weird hobo dad/brother, but I raise you Noir as Miles extremely strange but very lovable grandfather/uncle.
> 
> Also, if you view this as ship, I will stomp you to death with my fucking hooves.

Noir tried not to trip as Miles excitedly pulled on his arm insistently, dragging him across the rooftop to look out on the city below. It was the early afternoon, maybe two or three, so there were plenty of people bustling about, cars honking, signs flashing, the usual. Noir kneeled and cocked an eyebrow, looking at Miles curiously.

“I thought you said we were going on a stakeout, kid?”

“Oh! Oh, yeah, about that…”

Miles chuckled and held a smile, a large and cute smile that Noir and the others knew all too well. That was his “I lied, please don’t be mad at me.” smile.

“I lied, please don’t be mad at me.”

Knew it.

Noir stood and crossed his arms, giving Miles his own signature look. Even with his goggles on, his “I’m not mad, but I am severely disappointed in you.” face was giving off enough of an energy to cause Miles’ resolve to break and his smile to fall. The young boy groaned loudly, throwing his hands up and pacing for a moment before he stopped in front of Noir. 

“Look, man, you never-put-put your arms down!” Miles swatted at them, making Noir relent by putting them on his hips instead. “You never really come out with us if it isn't some mission or you just sit back and watch us when we’re having fun! You never join in!”

At this, Noir softened, letting his hands fall to his sides. “I don’t need to join in, Miles. I have enough fun watching you all run around and play.” He nearly added “I’d just get in the way anyways.” but he bit his tongue instead.

“Wrong!” Miles pointed at him, getting his pep back now that Noir wasn’t using his “Dad Tactics” on him. “You deserve to have fun with us too, Mister Noir!”

“‘S that why you brought me out here?” 

“Yep!”

Noir peered over the edge of the roof once more, examining the people below, until his attention was brought to the sound of a web being fired. His head snapped up just in time to see Miles’ soaring past him, the boy slinging away before Noir could even process what was happening.

“Come on, follow me!” He called before firing a second web, still going.

“Miles-Hold on, kid!” Noir almost fumbled, clumsily firing a web and swinging after Miles. 

“Where are we going?” He shouted after him, paying no attention to the buildings as they whizzed by.

Miles turned to him, letting himself freefall through the air as he yelled with all the excitement he could muster. _“ANYWHERE!”_

Noir caught up to the rookie with ease, eyes widening at the sound of music coming from him. He took a moment to look at him, noticing a device he’d never seen before hanging from Miles’ hip. It was red(?) on one side and blue(?) on the other, small and circular like two frisbees pressed together, and it had a plus and minus on either end of the rougher looking blue side. 

“What’s that?”

The eyes on Miles’ mask widened and he spared a glance at the device, almost as if he had forgotten it was there.

“Oh! That’s a bluetooth speaker! It’s like, uh…,a-a phonograph! A portable phonograph, but smaller and for my phone!”

At this, Miles’ shook his phone, his smile evident by his masks eyes curving at the bottom. Noir scoffed a laugh, still in disbelief of the advances technology has made in this year. He fired another web before looking back at the “speaker,” straining to hear the music over the bustle of the city. 

“What song is it playing now?”

“It’s called ‘Happier’ and it’s by this dude named Marshmello!”

“Marsh-” Noir paused to perch on a lamp post, launching off of it and resuming his swinging. “Marsh _mallow?”_

“Nah, nah, nah! Marsh _mello!_ Mello, with no w at the end. I’ll show him to you after we get back to the house!”

Noir hummed, his curiosity piqued. The song sounded calm, but busy at the same time, and it intrigued him to no end. Regardless, he kept his mouth shut and listened, only breaking the silence between them to ask Miles to turn it up. 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed when the song ended and another one started playing, but this one sounded significantly more upbeat and colorful than the last one, something about lollipops and love getting you down, so he couldn’t complain much. They swung together quietly, the only noise being the music and Miles occasional laughter as he did flips and tricks through the air. He smiled at Noir, gesturing at the other.

“Come ooon! You’ve been swinging in a straight line since we started! Flip around! Do some tricks! Have fun with it!”

“No time for tricks, kid. Danger could be anywhere, even in this dimension.”

Miles pouted and Noir stifled a chuckle, simply swinging along as Miles put on a show for the people watching below. He waved to a few of them while Noir gave salutes instead, but they both couldn’t resist a quick stop on a traffic light so a few teenagers could snap a few photos of them.

Noir watched as Miles zipped away again, looking at his wrist as a small idea formed in his head. It would just be to indulge Miles, of course, and not because he _enjoyed_ doing such things with his powers. He fired a web, giving the teens a two fingered salute before he yanked on the web and jumped, tucking his legs to his stomach and flipping twice through the open air before he fired another web. He flipped a few more times before he began flying straight again, trying not to look too pleased with himself. He could feel Miles’ wide and ecstatic gaze on him, his suspicions only confirmed when he heard the boy scream out a stream of laughter.

“That was-You just-You-YOU DID A TRICK!”

“Please. It was just a standard maneuver. Nothing special.”

“Oh no no no!” Miles swung close to him, nearly bumping him on purpose. “You aren’t getting out of this one, old timer!”

“Come on, Miles.” Noir had wanted to sound like he was warning the young boy, but it came out as playful with a subtle hint of laughter in his voice. “It was hardly a trick.”

“That implies you can do better!” Miles teased. “Come on! Show me a thing or two! Oh! Like that thing you did earlier!”

Before Noir could stutter out his confusion, Miles had dropped to the ground and landed on a lamp post. He made an attempt to launch off of it like Noir, but he hardly reached the height or velocity he had, even slipping slightly in his haste to look cool. He stumbled through the air as he shot another web, clinging to it for dear life. He pouted when he heard Noir snort, but even he couldn’t stay mad when the man burst out in full blown of rarely heard laughter. He laughed for a good minute too, using his shoulder to wipe at his goggles as he caught his breath.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, but,” Noir bit his lip, trapping a laugh behind his teeth. “That’s _not_ how you do it.”

“Then show me!”

Miles was begging now and if there was one thing none of them could resist, it was those puppy eyes of his. With a sigh that didn’t sound as tired as usual, Noir spotted another set of lamp post up ahead and allowed himself to fall, motioning for Miles to follow suit.

“When you’re about to jump, don’t just leap. You won’t have forward momentum on your side since we’re landing so you’ll have to push against your perch, use all the power you have to jump as high and as far as you can. But most importantly, _don’t trip.”_

Miles sniffed at him and Noir tittered, eyeing their locations as they came closer.

The two landed on opposite sides of the street, looking at each other wordlessly. People watched as they moved, Miles mimicking Noir as he prepared himself to jump. Noir made sure Miles was observing, poising himself and crouching low against the side of the lantern on the top. Once he saw Miles in the same position, he lifted a hand and counted down slowly from three. The moment his final finger was down, they both kicked off, throwing out webs at the peaks of their jumps and swinging off away from the crowd that had formed.

Noir watched as Miles climbed his web to get up back to where Noir was, unable to get to the height he could.

“See? Told you I could do it!”

“Is that what you call it?”

“Ohoooo! Smack talk! I’d watch it, old timer, ‘cuz I’m learning _aaaall_ your tricks!”

Noir smiled smugly underneath his mask before he pulled hard on his line, speeding himself up. He then let go, allowing himself to land and run along the on the side of a building, before he did the same launching move off the side of it. Miles stared as he rocketed into the air, flying far higher than Miles had ever been. He couldn’t help but giggle quietly as the music playing from his speaker burst into something almost hilariously fitting.

_“Shipwreck in a sea of faces! There's a dreamy world up there! Dear friends in higher places! Carry me away from here….”_

It was as if time had slowed down as the music flitted from the speaker. Miles couldn’t look away, staring as Noir flipped, allowing himself fall freely toward the ground in a nose dive position, but he didn’t prepare to shoot a line. It was like he didn’t care about if he hit the ground or not. He looked carefree, his goggles actually shifting for once and displaying his smile much like Miles’ mask would. His hands were down by his sides, fingers spread and his posture relaxed as the wind raced passed his face. He actually looked...happy! And that’s when Miles heard it.

Laughter.

Noir was _laughing._

A smile of complete disbelief spread across Miles’ face as he listened to his normally stuffy and cold friend burst into a fit of laughter like an excited child. It made him wonder, had Noir ever played with his powers? Had Noir ever played at _all?_ He knew Noir had had a rough childhood, but he hadn’t completely realized that it was probably ripped from him more than just being “rough.” But that didn’t matter right now. Right now, Noir looked like he was _soaring,_ still falling slowly towards the ground, but now he had grabbed the edges of his coat and puffed them out, letting the wind catch them and slow his descent.

Perhaps it was just the sun, but for a moment, Miles could have sworn he saw colors splash onto Noir, lighting him up and painting him with his own sepia colored rainbow.

Miles was only brought out of his thoughts when Noir suddenly swang passed him, his voice yelling out a shout of, “Not all my tricks, _rookie!”_ followed by a roar of laughter as he took off down the street.

Miles sputtered and quickly shot a line, giving chase to Noir and yelling back that it was on. He paid no mind to the song as it began to fade out, one last line slipping melodically from the speaker as he swung over the streets of New York City.

_“So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind...And take to the sky!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Was this all one big Cars reference? *shrugs* PERHAPS
> 
> Also, the speaker Miles has is one that I actually own!


End file.
